Convergent
by DivergentDFS
Summary: This takes place after Allegiant. Tobias finds her lifeless body and enwraps her in his arms. He brings her over the Chasm and splash, her body chashes against the waves. Tobias follows her. "It was all a dream."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new FanFic that I have started. Please give me some feedback about where I should go with this story. This is sequel to Allegiant!**

**Tobias' POV**

Her body, cold and lifeless. Her blood gushes into my hands. Her beautiful blue-gray eyes roll into the back of her head. Her soul leaves her body as my tears fall. The ringing in my ears never stop. A hand lands on my shoulder and pulls me from the ground.

I drag her body with me as her head knocks back and her legs drape over my arm. My knees shake under me as I carry her towards the fence. Running next to the train, I jump in and drag her body in with me.

My lips brush her forehead, her cheek, and her lips. Even asleep, her lips are still minty and soft. The train nears the Dauntless compound and I pull myself up, her body limp in my arms. I jump and land, staggering forward.

I approach the Chasm and I plant one last kiss on her lips. Raising her above the rail, my arms drop and I squeeze my eyes shut. I hear the loud _splash_ as her frail body smashes up against the roaring waters.

My legs give out and I can't hold my emotions any longer. I drop to my knees and the tears fall faster. My heart shatters into a million pieces as I pull myself back on my feet. One knee, then the other. I'm standing on the edge, right in front of Chasm.

I push myself forward and I feel weightless. The wind rushes through me, and I finally feel alive again. But the feeling only lasts a second. My body crashes against the waves, my spine smacks into a rock. A shock runs through me and I find the light.

An angel stands in front of me. Beautiful golden hair surrounds her perfect face. Small lips and a long nose fall under her blue-gray eyes. _Tris. _She grabs my hand and leads me through a set of golden gates.

I step inside, my bare feet brushing the light air beneath me. I peer down and see a group of people, surrounding two mahogany caskets. I take a closer look and see a familiar face. _Mine. _They are having my funeral.

Tris' casket is right next to mine. Dressed in a short black skirt and a dark gray v-neck, her eyes are closed and she looks peaceful. Happy, even. I look at the angelic, glowing Tris beside me and take her hand in mine.

She leads me down a lit hallway, towards a boy. He turns around and my expression drops. _Uriah. _His eyes are soft and excited. His arms wrap around my waist. He doesn't know it's my fault.

I look behind him, afraid to meet his eyes, and find Tris with her parents. She motions me over and her mom pulls me into a hug. My eyes widen and her father pats my back. They are happy, they are proud.

I run away, not sure where I'm headed, when I find a set of dark metal doors. I creak them open and find my memories. I see the belt go up, but I look away before it comes down.

I see the walls crash over Uriah, but look away before he falls. I see gray falling from the sky and into a net. I feel small fingers wrap around my hand as I pull her up.

I see her eyes open and her smile widen from atop the ferris wheel. I watch her reach for the flag, but fail as her friend takes it from her. I see her name at the top of the list.

I see her gun against Eric's head, then I hear the bullet let loose into his foot. We run, then I feel a needle poke through my neck. I see myself with my arms around her neck.

I see her body at the bottom of the Chasm. I see my body following after. I hear my spine crack against the rock. Then I shut the door, afraid to see anything else.

I drop to my knees, my forehead pushes against the door marked "Memories." My tears fall and my sobs echo through. I can't hold in my sadness much longer. I lay down, waiting for something to happen.

I close my eyes, I think about all the good things and the bad things, that I did. My mind wanders until it stops at Marcus. His beady eyes stare at me, his arm raises above his head, my back arching at the impact.

I scream through my muffled sobs and lay there. For hours, days, weeks, months. I never want to be found. My head, against the cold floor, my face streaked with tears.

I feel like giving up again, when I hear a loud beep. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_ My eyes open fast and I sit up. I stare at the alarm clock beside me and smile. I slam my hand on the 'off' button and jump up. My eyes light up and I know what happened.

_It was all a dream._

**A/N: Thanks for reading, guys! So, basically, I will start again on the day when they choose their jobs. Let me know who should get what job, whose POV I should do the next chapter in, and any ideas for what should happen! Let me know how I did and if I should continue or not. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that last chapter. Let me know how I should continue this story. What kind of drama should I include? Let me know, please and thanks!**

**Tobias' POV**

I head towards the initiate dorms and walk in. The transfers are all dressed and ready for today. The day they choose their jobs.

I walk over to Tris and kiss her good morning. She is shocked but kisses me back. I turn from her kiss and find a smiling Christina and an envious Peter. My eyes lock on him and he turns away.

I lead them down to where they will choose their jobs. They line up in the order of which they placed: Tris, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Peter, Will, and Christina.

They finish choosing their jobs and I am satisfied.

_Tris - Tattoo Artist/Initiate Training_

_Uriah - Dauntless Leader_

_Lynn - Tattoo Artist_

_Marlene - Fence Guard_

_Peter - Initiate Training_

_Will - Control Room_

_Christina - Initiate Training_

I imagine what life would be like now that Tris is here. A permanent Dauntless. In my life forever.

Even if it was in my dreams, I feel awful about Uriah. I walk up to him shakily. "H-Hey, Uriah. Congratulations." He turns and smiles at me. His eyes lift and his arms wrap around me.

"Thanks, Four. I can't wait to start training for Dauntless Leader!" He turns back to Marlene and I walk away. I go back to my room and sit on the bed. I put my head in my hands and sob quietly.

I picture that vivid dream. Betraying Tris, killing Uriah, letting Tris die...I'm a monster. I'm just as bad as Marcus. I scream and throw the first thing I can get my hands on. It is a small black box.

I get up and pick up the box. I open it and see a note stitched on the inside. _Meet me at the train at 11:00 tonight. -VI. _I smile and pull out the small necklace. It is a dark gray chain with black cross.

_Like this: images/medium/dicksons/mens-cross-necklace-black-celtic-122_ _

I put on the necklace and head down towards the jewelry store. I take a look around for a necklace. I find the perfect one and pay for it.

_Necklace: . _

I buy the gifts and stop by the tattoo shop. "Hey, Four. Congratulations! You finished training them!" Tori smiles at me and I nod.

"Yeah, I was wondering if I could get a small tattoo?" She pats the chair in front of her and asks what I want.

"I want the number '6' in Roman Numerals on my wrist." She nods her hea and begins working on the tattoo. About fifteen minutes later, she has finished wrapping it up and I am on my way back to my room.

I open up the door and trudge inside. Collapsing on my bed, I fall asleep the second my head touches the pillow.

I wake up hours later and it is 10:54. _Crap. _I'm supposed to meet Tris in about five minutes. I quickly brush my hair and sprint to the train area. When I get there, Tris is laughing at me.

I am out of breath and I probably look like I'm about to collapse. I sit down on the dirt and Tris sits next to me. My fingers intertwine with hers and she smiles at me. "So, Tris. Why did you want to meet me here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you alone. Did you get my necklace?" I pull the chain from under my shirt and show her.

"Wait, Tris. Close your eyes, don't open them until I tell you, understand?" She chuckles and happily obliges.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the box with her necklace. I pull myelf to one knee and hold the box open in front of her eyes. "Okay, now you can look."

She opens her eyes and gasps. "Tobias, it's beautiful! I love it. Thank you." I step behind her and click the necklace in place. She turns to face me and her lips fit into mine.

We sit there just talking and kissing for hours. When the sun begins to rise, we head back into the compound. Our hands intertwine and she goes toward the tattoo parlor, while I go to the control room.

**A/N: So, next chapter is going to time lapse to the day when there are new initiates. There won't be many transfers. Tell me how many Amity/Candor/Erudite/Abnegation transfers you want!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so, I was hoping to get some more reviews and ideas of what you guys want for this story. Please and thanks!**

_Time lapse: Initiation Day_

**Tris' POV**

I groan then roll off the bed. I look at the clock and see that it is late. _Crap. _The initiates are almost here! I jump to my feet then shower quickly. I put on a pair of black jeans that rip everywhere and a tight black v-neck with gray printed designs.

I sprint to the net and I am met with Peter, Christina, and Tobias. We stand and wait when Christina speaks up. "I bet it will be Candor." She smirks and we look at her confused. "Y'know, first jumper? My money is on Candor."

I start to laugh and so does Peter. Tobias just smiles. "My money is on Erudite." Peter grins and looks at Tobias and I expectantly.

"I think it will be an Abnegation. The Erudite would be too busy 'calculating the wind projection' and crap. Plus Candor would be like Peter. Trying to act cool while they wait for everyody else to jump." Tobias nods in agreement and we all laugh at Peter.

We all wait expectantly when I see a flash of red. The body hits the net and an Amity girl reaches her hand for Christina's. I look at her and ask her name. Then I lean close and whisper, "Choose carefully, you don't get to choose again."

She smiles then ponders the thought of what name she should choose. "Aubryn. My name is Aubryn." I smile at her then turn to Tobias. He steps forwards and grabs her wrist.

Raising it above her head, he shouts, "First jumper, Aubryn!" The massive crowd of Dauntless emerge from the crowd and start pumping their fists and cheering.

After all the initiates have jumped, the Dauntless born jump down.

_List for initate jumpers:_

_Aubryn: Amity_

_Sara: Erudite_

_Declan: Candor_

_Chris: Candor_

_Ariana: Amity_

_Adam: Abnegation_

_Corey: Candor_

_Efdal: Erudite_

_Emily: Abnegation_

_Duncan: Amity_

Tobias and I lead them to the Pit and all their mouths drop and their eyes widen. Corey, the Candor smart-mouth decides to speak up. "The Pit? Really? What's with the stupid name? Speaking of stupid names, what's yours?"

The three Candor boys smirk at us while Tobias and I scowl. "The name is Four. This is Six." Chris raises and eyebrow.

"Really? Congrats, your name is a number!" Tobias narrows his eyes and slowly approaches Chris. His voice is deep and low. Most would find it intimidating, but I think it is sexy.

"Do you have a problem with that? If I wanted to deal with Candor smart-mouths I would have joined them." He turns away and we continue the tour.

The Candor learned to keep their mouth shut after that little scenario. We lead them to the bunks then remind them that dinner is soon. We walk back to Tobias' apartment and start talking.

"So, Candor wants to die, huh?" I laugh at Tobias' remark.

"Well, at least this year, we have two Abnegations. And that Amity boy, Duncan, he looks pretty mean for an Amity." He chuckles then hugs me. We sit like that until it is dinner time.

I sit across from Tobias with Adam on one side of me, and Duncan sits on the other side. Aubryn and Ariana sit on either side of Tobias. Emily and Adam stare at their burgers and I start to laugh.

"It's a hamburger. Put this on it." I hand both of them the red sauce and watch as they awkwardly hold the burger.

Corey turns his attention to them and laughs. "Guys, look! Stiffs don't know what a burger is!" They all laugh except for Duncan. He just scowls at Corey.

I stare at Corey. "I want you to fight Adam next week." He raises an eyebrow then laughs again. Adam stares at me wide eyed.

Tobias smirks at me and I grin. Dinner is finally over and the initiates head back to their room. I drag Tobias with me to his apartment and I snuggle up against him.

_Time Lapse: Next Day - Gun Shooting_

Tobias and I set up the targets and set out the guns. The initiates pile in and they stare at the guns nervously. "Alright, Transfers. We are going to learn how to shoot a gun. I'll demonstrate."

Tobias grabs a gun and his finger hovers over the trigger. His feet are planted and he takes a deep breath, letting it out when he pulls the trigger. The bullet hits the center and all the initiates gasp.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Grab a gun!" I yell. They scramble for a gun then look for an open target. Emily finds and open target, but Declan shoves her and she falls to the ground.

Adam looks over at them then helps Emily up. He glares at the laughing Candor's then pulls her to the target next to him. Chris holds the gun in front of his eye then pulls the trigger.

The recoil sends the gun into his eye and his eye is bleeding. I laugh and everybody stops shooting to watch Chris. "Hey, Candor, don't hold the gun too loosely." I rip a sleeve off of his shirt and put it against his eye.

I take my hair tie out and put it around the sleeve. "There, all better. Now, keep shooting. EVERYBODY!" They all begin shooting and Tobias comes up behind me.

"You didn't have to be _that _mean." I turn to face him and smirk.

"But didn't I, though?" He smiles at me then focuses his attention back to the initiates. Emily is doing solid work, but she seems too nice and selfless for Dauntless.

Adam and Duncan, on the other hand, are killing it. Niether of them have hit the center, but they are close. The Erudite are still trying to "position their feet to make the perfect accuracy."

Amity is doing okay, but they are afraid of the guns. But Candor sucks. They are missing the target by miles. "What are you guys doing? Should I move the target closer to you?" I can see Duncan smirk from the corner of my eye.

"I can barely see! My eye hurts like shi-" I cut Corey off.

"If your eye hurts so badly, maybe you should have paid attention when Four was demonstrating, huh?" He blushes and looks down at his feet. I hear the gunshots stop and I turn to face the rest of them. "Did I tell you to stop?"

They keep on shooting when I stop at Emily. She isn't shooting. I lean close to her and whisper. "Why aren't you shooting?"

She gulps then answers me. "I-I'm out of bullets." I feel bad for being mean to her about that. I grab the bullets then show her how to reload. She continues to shoot until the end of the class.

"Meet at the training room tomorrow. You'll learn how to punch and kick, then in a few days, you'll fight eachother. Now get out." Tobias yells and when they all leave, I give him a kiss.

"Remember when I was here? And you were my instructor?" He nods then kisses me again, pinning me up against the wall. I hear the door close and see two initiates standing there watching us. _Adam and Emily. _

I clear my throat and straighten out my hair. "Why are you guys here?" Tobias says, returning to instructor-mode.

"Well, we were wondering if we could ask you guys were still here. We need to talk to you." I stare at them.

"Why?" Tobias speaks before I can.

"Well, it's kind of a secret." Emily says.

**A/N: Haha, sorry. Small cliffhanger. Only problem is that I don't know what their secret should be... -_- Give me some ideas on what their secret should be, please! All ideas are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tobias' POV**

_"Well, it's kind of a secret." Emily says._

My eyes search theirs for any sign if it involves me, directly. They are both scared and tense. Adam takes a deep breath then sends the awful news.

"It's about the Erudite and the Dauntless." My eyes widen and my back stiffens. "On Visiting Day last year, I visited my brother and Emily visted her brother at the Erudite compound. We wandered off towards the Erudite headquarters, and saw a loose sheet of paper on the ground. It was from some Dauntless leader, Eric, and he sent Jeanine Matthews a letter."

I look him dead in the eyes and stare him down for a minute. "What did the letter say?" Emily gulps and her eyes begin to water.

"It-it was about some war on the Abnegation. That's why I joined Dauntless. So I could fight the Dauntless from within and protect my family, protect our family, Beatrice. Your father too, Tobias."

Tris steps backwards and stares at Emily, then looks at me. "How did you know who we are?" Tris demands, keeping her voice low, but forecful.

"I remember you from school. I saw you getting pushed down, and I was rushing over to help you up, but you left before I got to you." Adam announces.

I glare at the two of them, making them hesitantly step back. "How do you know me?" My eyes turn cold and Emily's eyes start to water.

"You don't remember me, do you? Think back to that day near the fence. You were running with tears streaking your face. I was only nine years old. You were twelve. You told me what happened with Marcus. I told you what happened with Joshua. My dad."

I remember that day, it was the first time I made a friend.

_Flashback_

_The belt comes down on my back and I yell out in pain._

_"Shut up, Tobias." Marcus would scold. He whips me again and again, then throwing me into the closet. He walks out of my room and I leave my closet. _

_I climb out my bedroom window and run towards the fence. _I'm going to leave this hell, forever. _I thought. I get to the fence and run my fingers along the clain link. _

_I hear a little girl sobbing behind me and I turn to face a little girl, about eight or nine years old, limping towards me. She reaches me and hugs me. Her hands touch my back and mine touch hers. We both cry out in pain._

_I look at her puzzled and she returns the look. "I-I'm Emily." She told me. I look into her eyes and find a look of pain._

_"Tobias. My name is Tobias." Her lip twitches up, but it never turns into a real smile. "Why are you here, Emily?" _

_She starts crying again. "I-I came to run away. Run away from my dad." My eyes soften and I think she has the same problem as me. I pull off my shirt and turn aroud, revealing my scars._

_She gasps and examines every scar. "My back is the same." She turns around and I lift her shirt barely. I can see cuts and bruises fill her back and I step back from her._

_"Emily, are you okay?" She shakes her head and I hold her in a hug, careful of her back. "How about we make a promise. When I am sixteen, I will join Dauntless. When you are sixteen, you come to Dauntless with me and we will take care of eachother."_

_She nods her head and smiles. "Promise you won't run away, Tobias? If you don't go, I won't go." I nod and take her hand in mine. We walk around and then we go home. _

_I run back to her and grab her hand. "I promise I won't leave you, Emily." Those are the last words I say to her before walking away._

_Flashback End_

"I promise I won't leave you, Emily." I croak. She smiles and hugs me. I touch her back and she flinches.

"Right before choosing, it happened, Tobias." I look sad at her while Emily and Adam stare confused. I take Tris' hand and explain to her and Adam what we are talking about.

"I thought you said I was the only person you told." Tris says, obviously sad. I grab both her hands and place my forehead on hers.

"She and I needed eachother, I had to tell her. I couldn't tell you about her or we wouldn't be together. You would tell me to go and take care of Emily." I whisper.

She leans in and kisses me, I kiss her back when I remember Emily and Adam. "Sorry, guys." Tris tells them.

Then I remember the whole reason they were here. "The war on Abnegation, when?" Adam and Emily shrug. Then I remember. _My dream._

"I know when. Right after initiaton. After you finish your fear landscape, they will inject you with a control serum. That night, you will be under the Dauntless control and kill all the Abnegation." I state.

They all stare at me with wide eyes and open mouths. "I had a dream about this. It's the best lead we have." They shrug and I tell them about my dream.

Tris starts crying then hugs me tight. "I'm sorry, Tobias."

**A/N: Yeah, I know, pretty slow chapter. But I don't really know where to take this story from here. Should I recreate Insurgent/Allegiant with these new characters? Or what should I do? Let me know!**


End file.
